We'll Never Change
by amrod23
Summary: Tommy started kissing Jude’s neck, but she pulled away from him. “Tommy. Stop. You promised to behave. We have to leave now. “Just a few more minutes.” He whispered hoarsely in her ear. Jommy oneshot.


**A/N: Hi everyone. So I couldn't sleep one night and this idea came to me. I can't sleep and I think of Jommy. I know, I'm obsessed. Hahaha. I hope you like it. Read and review please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**We'll Never Change**

Tommy started kissing Jude's neck, but she pulled away from him. "Tommy. Stop. You promised to behave. We have to leave now."

"Just a few more minutes." He whispered hoarsely in her ear.

"Tommy. You know it won't be a few minutes." She said raising her eyebrows at him

He sighed and started the car.

Jude and Tommy decided to ride together. They were already running a little late. At a red light, Tommy looked over at Jude and grinned at her. She knew that look.

"Don't even think about it Quincy. Not going to happen." Jude said looking directly ahead. She knew if she looked at him, she would be lost.

Tommy didn't say anything, he just looked ahead and continued to drive.

She snuck a peek at him from the corner of her eye. _**" Damn! Why does he have to look so hot in his tux?!"**_ Jude thought biting her bottom lip.

Jude was so busy trying to fight off her desire to jump Tommy, she didn't realize when he parked the car behind an abandoned building.

"Quincy?! This is **not **the church!" Jude said crossing her arms across her chest.

Tommy smiled at her and unbuckled his seat belt.

Jude saw him coming toward her. "We can't Tommy. Lisette will kill you. Us! If she finds out." Jude pleaded.

"She won't find out. We'll say we were stuck in traffic." Tommy grinned wickedly as he slowly unbuckled her seatbelt.

"She's not going to buy that." Jude slowly felt her resolve slip. Tommy began to suck at her collar bone, his hand wandering to her breast.

"I don't care what Lisette believes." Tommy whispered against her warm skin.

She shut her eyes and tried to suppress the moan that wanted to escape from her lips. "Everyone is waiting at the church." She said breathlessly.

"They can't start the wedding without me. I'm kind of an important part of it. " He said taking off his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt. Tommy looked up at her and she could see his eyes cloud over with lust.

She bit her bottom lip. She couldn't fight it anymore. Jude attacked his mouth with her own. Jude felt Tommy grin against her lips, his hand wondering to the zipper of her bridesmaid's dress. Once she was free from it. Tommy climbed to the back of the car and held out his hand for her to take. He knew Jude would have difficulty climbing over, which she did.

Jude straddled his lap, his hand rubbing her soft naked thighs. Tommy snaked his arms to her back, unclasping her bra, before removing it.

Tommy attached his mouth to her right nipple and Jude grabbed the back of his head to bring him closer to her. He sucked at her breast softly, eliciting a moan from Jude's pink lips.

She could feel Tommy becoming hard, the proof digging at her through the thin fabric of her panties. Jude rubbed her center against him. It was his turn to moan.

Her hands, made their way down his chest and to the waist of his dress pants. She undid the zipper and button carefully. Tommy removed his mouth from her breast and smiled up at her. She got off him just for a moment as he finished removing his pants.

She straddled him once again. Her mouth kissing him with fervor. Tommy felt Jude's tongue glide across his bottom lip. He grinned and parted his lips as her tongue darted inside. Jude's tongue explored his mouth, tasting him, massaging his tongue with her own.

Tommy's hands wondered down to her panties, he moved the thin fabric aside at the crotch and felt how wet she already was. His finger dove inside her folds, making Jude breathe his name close to his ear. He felt around, tormenting and teasing her, with each of his movements.

Jude bucked her hips against his hand, enjoying how his fingers worked her. She began to nibble at his earlobes. "Tommy please. I need you inside me!" She whispered huskily in his ear. She tugged at his boxers and he lifted her off him to remove them, while Jude slid her panties down her legs and threw them on the floor of the car.

Jude straddled Tommy again and he grabbed her hips, placing the tip of his erection at her throbbing center. Jude gasped when she felt him slowly entering her.

Tommy groaned when he felt how good it felt to slip inside her, her walls already feeling tight around him.

Jude held onto his shoulder as she lifted herself off Tommy and slammed him back in. Tommy started to push in and out of her at an even pace. Jude's pants were making Tommy pick up his speed.

She felt Tommy hitting her g-spot. Jude let out little whimpers of pleasure as Tommy continued to enter her with more force. "Harder!" She said through heavy breathes.

Tommy gripped her hips more roughly and continued his thrusts. He looked down between them and enjoyed seeing how he entered Jude, the effects of it written on her face

"Tommy!" Jude moaned, her nails digging at the skin of his shoulders. Jude bit her bottom lip harshly. She grinded her hips against him, trying to alleviate the aching between her legs.

Her walls were slowly closing in all around Tommy's member. "You…feel… so…good!" Tommy said between thrusts.

Jude leaned against him, her breasts pressing against his chest.

Tommy couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her ass firmly with both hands, pushing her harder against him, making Jude take more of him inside her. Jude watched Tommy shut his eyes tightly and moan her name breathlessly.

Jude let out a loud gasp for air. She ached her back as she felt her release. Tommy continued to push himself into Jude until he too came inside her.

"Wow. That was worth being late to the wedding." Jude said after a while.

Tommy leaned up and kissed her sweaty forehead. Jude climbed off of him and pulled her clothes back on. Tommy fixed himself and they both went back to the front t seat. During the car ride to the church, Jude tried to fix her hair and make up the best she could. She knew Lisette would probably not be the only one mad at her, but Spiederman as well.

Jude and Tommy rushed through the back door of the church. Suddenly they saw a very angry girl in a wedding dress marching up to them. " Tommy! Where were you?" She said standing in front of Tommy.

"Lis. Don't be mad." Tommy said trying to take her arm.

"Don't! I'm mad at you!" Then she turned her attention to Jude. She took in Jude's appearance. Everything seemed to be in place but the way Jude's face was flushed it was obvious why her and Tommy were late. "You! I can't believe you did this Jude! We are supposed to be friends! Don't you care that this is my big day?! You promised you and Tommy wouldn't do this again!"

"Lis. I'm sorry it just happened." Jude bit her bottom lip nervously.

Lisette looked at Tommy and Jude and shook her head. "That's what you said last time." She glared at Jude then at Tommy. "Tommy! I hate you." Lisette said loudly.

Tommy laughed. " I love you too." He said kissing her cheek.

"I could have started this wedding without you." Lisette said crossing her arms across her chest.

"No you couldn't. I'm vital to this wedding." Tommy grinned and took Lisette's arm. " Smile little sister at least we're here now."

"Tommy! You and your wife have issues. You were late to the rehearsal dinner last night and now to the actual wedding!" Tommy just shrugged at her. " You two need to keep it in your pants. That's why you have those two." She said, pointing at her flower girl and ring barer.

"And one on the way." Tommy grinned motioning to Jude's slightly round pregnant belly.

"And one with your mom." Jude said to Tommy and his sister.

"Well, I'm glad you two are finding my rant so amusing." Lisette scoffed.

"Hi Daddy." The dark haired flower girl waved with her free hand, while the other hand gripped her little brother's.

"Hi baby. Don't let aunt Lissy scare you." Tommy said, gaining a smack in the arm from his sister.

"You! Maid of honor. Take your place. I'm still getting married!" Lisette said pointing for Jude to take her place next to Wally the best man. He sent her a sympathetic look.

"I thought you asked mom and dad to bring Melissa, Conner, and Jason here so you and Jude could get ready in peace. Not so you could have a quickie before my wedding!" Lisette huffed. "Why did dad have to throw his back out? You're not the only brother I have Tommy. I was ten seconds away from asking Mark to walk me down the aisle."

"You wouldn't have. I'm your favorite brother." Tommy said as the music started, signaling the start of the wedding.

Tommy walked his sister down the aisle and into the arms of his soon to be brother in law Vincent Spiederman.

"Take care of my sister Vincent." Tommy warned.

Spied nodded and smiled at his bride. One look at Spied's face and Lisette forgot all about Tommy and Jude being late.

Tommy winked at his wife as he sat down and Jude just smiled at him.

At the reception everyone excluding the bride and groom bought the story of Tommy and Jude being late because they were stuck in traffic.

Lisette watched as the photographer took pictures of her brother, his wife and their three small children. Spied joined his new bride and smiled down at her.

After the pictures, Tommy and Jude came over to talk to them.

"Are you still mad Lissy?" Jude asked.

"I guess not." Lisette sighed.

"You'll understand us, when you and Spied go on your honeymoon." Jude smiled and looked back at Tommy, who was now hugging her from behind.

Lisette looked at Spied, then at Tommy and Jude again. "You two will never change." She said giving up.

"I sure hope not." Tommy grinned and kissed his wife on the lips.

* * *

**A.N: So what did you think? I hope you liked it. Review please. **


End file.
